All Hallow's Eve
by DarkAngelNeko94
Summary: Someone's giving out poisoned Candy in London on Halloween! Ciel and Sebastian are sent to find out who but it seems like EVERYTHING is getting in their way, especially a certain Grim Reaper! All Pairings and Warnings listed inside, will be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Eve of Samhain

_**ALL HALLOW'S EVE**_

_**by Dark Angel Neko**_

_**Someone is giving out poisoned Candy to the children of London on Halloween! Ciel and Sebastian are sent to solve the mystery of who it could be! Sounds simple enough, but it seems like EVERYTHING is getting in their way- especially a certain Grim Reaper…**_

_**WARNINGS: Violence, language, and lots of SMEX at some point, lol. Lots of naughtiness! This is a MATURE story so please no Kids reading this! This story is probably only going to take place over the course of one night, but in this crazy Universe, who knows what could happen!**_

_**PAIRINGS: Sebastian/Ciel, Grell/William, Ciel/Finny, Maylene/Bardroy, Ronald/Undertaker, Undertaker/OC, Sebastian/OC**_

_**This is going to be at least ten Chapters! Maybe more! I'll just see where the story takes us all!**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Chapter One**_

The Eve of Samhain was not an eve for young boys to be out and about, but the ever-headstrong Ciel Phantomhive had insisted upon investigating the elder Queen's newest problem- poisoned sweets. The night would end in no less than tragedy befalling many children of London if Ciel did not figure out whom exactly was distributing the poisoned candy to unsuspecting trick-or-treaters.

"Would you like a lollipop, my young lord?" Sebastian teased, dangling a skeleton-shaped sugary sweet in front of the Young Lords face.

"Don't be silly," Ciel's visible eye shone like a sapphirian orb or clearest blue in the night. "you know very well there's something else I'd rather be sucking."

"Such naughty language for a young gentleman," Sebastian said, his mouth curling like that of a cat about to lap his tongue into a dish of pure, fresh sweet cream. "I should give you a spanking."

Their moment was interrupted as the stagecoach in which they were traveling in rattled. The distinct sound of spike-heeled custom made ankle boots pattered up top on the roof.

**"BASSY!"** came an unmistakably non-gender specific voice.

"It would seem we have an unwanted visitor," the Daemon said, his eyes flashing to the red, demonic glow that the Young Lord rarely saw outside his bed chambers. They shone like brilliant lighted rubies in the gothic darkness of their shared carriage, and the Daemon's mouth curled into a strange, Daemonic smile that reminded the Young Earl Lord Master of a sharp knife, though he could not see his Dameon Slave's teeth.

Unexpectedly, the sharp blades of a certain Chainsaw DeathScythe broke through the sumptuously outfitted velvet brocade of the ceiling, maniacal laughter following in its stead. The Young Child Earl braced himself upon the rich, butter-like leather of his seat, clutching his silk tophat and its satin blue bow that matched the sapphiric intensity of his remaining untouched orb so as not to let the Red Reaper Being disturb his ensemble. It was, after all, custom-tailored.

"OH ~~~BASSY~~~!" came that same rich voice.

There above the stopped carriage, the Red Reaper hovered in the air, his finely tailored suit cutting at all the angles of his fit Supernatural Physique; the Daemon Lord's eyes glowed more fiercely, their hue matching the shining red locks that cascaded all around the Red Reaper's form.

Ciel growled and clutched his tophat menacingly.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, in a commanding tone that sent shivers down the Boy's spine, "I must request that you stay in the carriage. This could be dangerous and I shan't risk you getting harmed."

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel yelled, ever headstrong, to the crimson androgyne.

"OH~~ SEBAS-SEBAS-CHAN!~~~~" the Shinigami Lord known as Grell Sutcliff peeked his pale, rosy-cheeked otherworldly face down into the hole in which he had carved with his Magick ChainScythe. His perfect, alabaster skin was complimented perfectly by the smooth carmine locks, smooth as silk, which tumbled down past him into the velvet-and-lace interior of the Holiday Stagecoach. Some of the silken hair brushed against Ciel's face, and he batted it away in annoyance at the flirtatious Shinigami.

"Be gone, you Reaper!" Ciel called, his voice firm as a stone. Sebastian admired his young Master's rage and grinned like a Feline beast. "Sebastian!" Ciel said. He lifted his black satin custom-made eyepatch, so lovingly tied about his black-haired head each morning by his dark Daemon Lover. "Get this Reaper away from us!"

Purple pentacled orb glowed in unison with the black Contract mark which lay like an evil tattoo on the back of the Demon's palm, their glow mingling like a Satanic holograph in the night. Sebastian felt a shiver of pleasure run down his inhuman spine at the soul-bond they shared.

"WHAT?~~~" Grell exclaimed. He jumped back as Sebastian leapt like a graceful black evil swan onto the roof of the carriage.

"BASSY!" Grell cried, like a keening Shakespeare heroine. He twirled some of his long crimson mane betwixt slender feminine fingers in his soft sateen gloves. "Have you come to play with me again, Sebas-Chan?~~~~"

Sebastian sneered. A deathly battle was no doubt about to begin here in the dark woods on this demonic of nights.

_**to be continued…..**_

_**xXxXxX**_

_**okay, first Chapter! Action is about to happen so… let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any requests on what should happen! =^_^=**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Scarlet Menace

_**ALL HALLOW'S EVE**_

_**by Dark Angel Neko**_

_**Okay, this is chapter two! Introducing a new pairing here, and some more action!**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Chapter Two: The Scarlat Menace**_

Back at the Phantomhive Manor, all was not well.

A sharp crash echoed to the floor as custom-made designer dinner plates crashed to the floor, the cracking of fine porcelain eclipsed by the atonal wails of the nearsighted maid Maylene.

"Oh no!" she cried, clasping her hands to the sides of her face, pale and wan in the moonlight which wafted throughout the corridor windows. "The plates! What will the young Master think?"

"It's fine," came a masculine baritone voice somewhere behind her. Bardroy stood in the hallway, his slender form eclipsed in shadow as the surly ex-soldier Cook bent to help pick up the shattered shards of the Master's favorite dinnerwear.

"It'll be alright," he said to Maylene as she dropped her hands to her sides, forlorn and defeated. He came up behind her, grasping her hands in his. She could feel the heat of his firm, hard masculine body behind her, the hot waves of his manly desire weaving their way into her younger, inexperienced frame; the threads of desire were as clear as the light of the elusive daylight they now chased after in the evil darkness of seductive moonlight.

"I hope Finny is alright, I do," Maylene mumbled as she settled back against Bardroy. He ran his large calloused Chef's hands over her arms.

"I'm sure he is," he said. "They're alright. Young Master and Sebastian and them. You know they always come back from their missions."

They both glanced out at the moonlight beyond the heavy sumptuous hang of the Phatomhive Manor's velvet curtains, the elegant decor a foil to the lowly servants within. Hand in hand they stood, fingers clasped together in an inexplicable tangle.

**xXxXxXx**

The majestic chestnut brown steeds pulling the Holiday Carriage were the finest that the Earl's money could purchase, and now, they proved their worth. They broke into a gallop and Finny's high pitched squeal came from about the rafter. Even through the thick, velvet upholstery of the carriage walls, the shriek sounded clear. And now with that blasted hole that the Red Reaper had caused, the wind screaming past as the six chestnut equine noble steeds galloped away at full tilt forward to escape, the remnants of the sumptuous decor flapped in tattered strands out of the breach in the roof.

"Young Master!" the Daemon cried. "Has he displaced your top hat?" His hair shone in the moonlight from the hole that the Red Reaper had carved into the Phantomhive's fine cart.

"SEBASTIAN!" the Young Lord Earl commanded, his richly glowing amethystian orb flashing, "this is an order!"

The Daemon Lord flew straight up out of the hole in the roof even as Ciel raced away toward safer ground. He disappeared like a blur of woolen silk and tailcoat, the black sheen of his lapels shining in the opalescent moonlight.

" ~~~BASSY~~~ !" Ciel heard the cry behind him as the carriage continued to speed away. Finny's wailful woes sounded like a herd of wraiths descending upon the Earth; but Ciel Phantomhive, Lord and Earl of all the Land, was not afraid of such unearthly horrors. For he himself was a horror, a small regal figure clad in silk, satin, velvet, brocade, leather and other materials that were masterfully crafted for someone of his noble standing. Only the finest hats and tailors served a Lord such as himself.

The Daemon Lord had caught up with the Red Reaper ShiniGami Being as he heard a shrill cry that was definitely not that of Finny.

"Faster, Finny!" the Earl commanded, standing up on the butter-like leather of the sumptuous seat, staring at the pale, blond strands of the back of Finny's head as the servant forced the steeds on faster with a cruel crack of his whip, his immortal, inhuman strength drawing blood from each rump of each steed as they careened forth. "Faster! The butler will catch up with us!"

And there, suddenly, in the road ahead was the Red Reaper!

The Red Reaper stood in the way of the road, Sebastian struggling desperately to help Finny grasp control of the wayward Stagecoach as it careened down the rural Londontowne road. Sebastian tugged at the reins, his Daemonic strength enough to match Finny's, and the brown equines scrabbled to as stop, a hair's breadth away from the Reaper's deathly glare.

"~~~~ BASSY!~~~~ Little Sebas-CHAN, how long must we continue this dance?" Grell Sutcliff keened, twirling into an elaborate flip and disappearing into the forest beyond. Sebastian's red eyes glowed like that of a stray cat in heat and Ciel couldn't help but clasp a hand to his own chest in subdued arousal. The connection between the Daemon and his young Child Lord was stronger than that of the moon's pull against the ocean, and neither could resist the Daemonic Lust that kept them both enraptured in a sexy game of contracts and satanic Deals.

"I can see through you both!~~~~~" Grell called, taunting, from the trees. "Just you wait~~~ Sebas-CHAN!~~~" he ran a hand over his own chest, feeling his nipples peaking beneath the smooth, skintight fabric of his tailored, silk brocade vest. "Come and get me~~~~~" his taunt was cut short as Sebastian landed in front of him in the dark, his Daemonic powers allowing him to Leap and Fly at will in the face of danger towards himself or his Young Earl Lord.

"Master Ciel!" Finny called, reaching a hand up to grasp nervously at the shining ruby barrettes in his hair. "Master Ciel, please, let me protect you!"

Ciel emerged from the cabin of the Samhain holiday carriage, climbing up to the Stagecoach Master's seat alongside his peer, Finny. "It is alright," Ciel said, wrapping his arms around Finny. He rested his head against Finny's chest, eyes never leaving his Daemon Overlord. Finny felt a shiver of arousal run through his young, inexperienced body as his Master touched him; but he immediately shut down the emotions when he though about how improper this all was. Plus, Sebastian would surely yell at him!

Sebastian looked over with a seething jealousy at Finny and Sebastian. He sensed all, as his Daemonic powers gave him an otherworldly sense of what was going on around him at all times in the unpredictable human world.

The DeathGod, it seemed, had the same such powers.

"What's wrong, Bassy?~~~" Grell asked, cupping his face in a sateen-gloved hand. "Feeling a bit... jealous? I assure you... I'm waiting here... to sate your... lusts!~~~~~"

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Continues

_**ALL HALLOW'S EVE**_

_**by Dark Angel Neko**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Chapter Three: The Battle Continues**_

The Red Reaper flew into the tree tops like a rocket, his blood-red burgundy coat fluttering behind him like Daemonic angel wings. But this was no angel!

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, REAPER!" Sebas-chan cried, his Daemonic eyes flashing the same color as the Red Reaper Being's jacket. It was a fine jacket as well, vastly out-measuring the Dark Butler's wool tailcoat the trailed behind him like the agitated tail of a charcoal cat.

"Oh! ~~~~ How lovely these leafy green canopies are!" the Red Reaper shrieked, his false eyelashes fluttering behind the ruby frames. "Please, make love to me here, ~~Bassy~~! I know, you're watching that little child and his little Stagecoat Driver! Oh, but what a shame, BASSY THAT WE SHAN'T BE TOGETHER!"

"I believe," the Dark Butler said, springing from one frail branch to another, the deciduous forest muffling every movement he made, like a cat traversing tree branches in a fit of feline whimsy, but this kitty had a purpose.

"Oh, don't stare at them ~_SOOOO~~~! BASSY!"_ Grell Sutcliff, the Being, shrieked into the dark night, his green-amber eyes trying to keep up with the Daemon's Lord dark form as it flitted throughout the luxurious English greenery around him, his obsidian coat flapping behind him like darkest night there in the blackness of deep midnight. "THEY'RE IN _LOVVEEE_ AFTER _ALL!"_

And there in front of him was the Indentured Daemon, his glowing rubiconic eyes cutting a burgundy arc into the night. But they strayed, as a cat strays toward food, a stray cat without any master to speak of.

There, in the moonlight, a set of ruby red barrettes glittered like lost precious jewels from the foreign exotic land of India.

The barrettes, suddenly, reminded the Earl Lord of Prince Soma and he quickly retreated from his subordinate.

"Finny," he said gruffly, his lips still tingling from his fair-haired servant's warmth, "drive this carriage on, let these animals fight there in the trees. And please, take out those barrettes, they...remind me of someone."

"Oh, My Lord," Finneas said self-consciously, sliding the barrettes out of his sleek, pale golden locks. "I'm so sorry for-"

The Young Lord eyes fell on the ruby barrettes; the same color as his Butler Daemon's eyes, and the same color as the riches of his Prince's homeland.

"They are unsightly," the Earl shunned his servant, his face sullen and uncaring of the Divine Battle transpiring behind him as the Red Reaper fought Ciel's Butler.

"They're going to destroy the trees!" Finny cried, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh, Master! They're going to destroy the trees!"

Ciel turned sharply; the cries of his former lover were enough to draw his attention out of his own sullen reverie.

"Sebastian!" he cried, clutching his top hat at the ruby barrettes he had attached to the cobalt ribbon that matched his orbs. "Stand down! That is an order, Daemon!"

Ruby barrettes flew through the air as Ciel flailed for the survival of his master, and young Finny was transported back into the haunting nightmares of his youth.

_"Stop it!" Finny cried, lost in a haunted daymare. "Stop stickin' me with the needles!" _

_Finny's captors never responded; they only continued with their torment. Besides, what weight did the cries of a lowly street urchin have against the mighty Godlike powers of the prominent London Scientists?_

_"No!" Finny screamed, once again, in his mind's eye. "Stop stickin' me with the needles!"_

_His cries went unheard as he suffered in silence. Until that Black Butler had appeared, the one whom had led him to his young lover Ciel. The one who had offered him money and salvation, when meanwhile all that Finny wanted was quite simple-_

_"I want to go outside!"_

_Ciel had never understood birds; not until Finny had arrived at the Phantomhive estate had Ciel understood the phylum of the delicate winged creatures. Finny had at first seemed sullen, until he had the opportunity to press a bluebird to his Master's chest and mutter-_

_"Hold her. What delicate sounds she makes- she trusts you!"_

_Ciel was entranced by the tiny blue creature, but since he had long since forgotten how to smile, no joy touched the sapphire orb that matched the wing'd creature so._

_When Ciel brought Finny to his bedchambers, it had been a new experience, cathartic and emotionally true, Finny's thin soft blond strands between Ciel's fingers a welcome change to what he was used to. But now, reality struck through, and despite the memories, Ciel can't help but challenge-_

"It's a lit'l bird!" Finny cries, and Ciel balks, as his master twirls in the present, locked in a Dark Dance with the Reaper.

"Look Master! A lit'l bird," Finny says softly, as a ruby red robin lands on his outstretched palm.

Ciel gazed down at the bird, shuffling around in the unintentionally brutish Young Gardener's palm. He felt a familiar pain of nostalgia, a film of love settling over him like a sickly fine gossamer, trapping him like a spider web, the lace of the sticky trap clinging to the translucent pearl white of his skin.

"I suppose it's over, then," Finny muttered, reins in his calloused Gardener's hands.

"Yes," Ciel says, remembering Finny's hands on his body. "I belong only to my Butler now." But a strange love overtook him and he raised his hand to the silken eyepatch, to lift it once more.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, "Do not allow the trees to be destroyed!"

Finny broke out into sobs besides him, desperate, and Ciel grabbed him, pulling him close in a warm embrace. "It's okay," Ciel reassured, "though I am not with you any more, I will protect what it is that you love so very much."

Finny's sobs turned thankful.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**awww, poor Finny! and yes, I totally paired him with Ciel! Seems like something that could theoretically happen. Or maybe not! Oh well, it's my fic after all, lol. Please R&R!**_

_**to be continued….!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Reapers and Resolutions

_**ALL HALLOW'S EVE**_

_**by Dark Angel Neko**_

_**Okay, this chapter is the longest one yet! Some action and drama!**_

_**WARNINGS: This chapter contains some sensual scenes between Ciel and Sebastian! Please keep in mind that this can constitute as SHOTA and may offend some people! If you don't like it don't read it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Chapter Four: Reapers and Resolutions**_

"OH MY DEAREST DAEMON LOVE!" Grell shrieked, his eyes glowing like angry jewels as the quartz-colored light from the full, bountiful moon cast its milky pallid other-worldly light over the duo. He began to reap the tree branches, the shears of his ChainScythe amongst Finny's woeful wails from the finely leathered seat of the HOLIDAY COACH of Phantomhive. "TRAGEDY IS SO SWEET, IS IT NOT?~~"

_VROOOOOOOMMMMMMM! _

Leaves were cast like dust into the night, frayed branches and chips of sorrowful wood scattering like giant rain, hard raindrops that fell on top of Finny and the Young Lord.

A strange, toothless smile passed over the Daemon's visage like a shadow, even in the dark night.

"My Young Lord has instructed me to prevent this senseless destruction," he shot straight up into the air an umbrella opening indoors-a bad omen, perhaps?-and positioned himself to hover in front of the Red Reaper.

The Scarlet Heroine wiggled his hips provocatively and clapped his hands together.

_VROOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_!

Branches and leaves flew everywhere as the Red Reaper practiced his admirable hair dressing skills on the old and noble trees that framed the scene like a Supernatural FaerieTale.

"NO!" came the cry of a certain fair-haired Bush Curator. "They're stickin' the tree with needles!"

"Never fear," the Daemon's eyes glittered like volcanic ash, "for My Young Master has commanded me to save-"

"I'm afraid I must interrupt this gathering," a deep, masculine voice colder than the frost that would undoubtedly settle into the fair morning dew, "to prevent any further infractions."

"Oh, Mr. Spears," Sebastian smiled. "It seems that you have accomplished my Young Master's command before I could complete the task." Sebastian flipped his hair like a saucy young Daemon School Girl and cast his dark, Daemonic gaze at his Young Earl. "Perhaps I am no longer needed at this time."

"Daemon," Ciel's voice was dryly amused at the ever-subtle wit of his Butler, "replace your person in the Stagecoach. I'll deal with you later."

The Daemon's smile only grew. "Oh yes, Young Earl Phantomhive," he slowly floated to the ground, "I'm sure you will."

William T. Spears had his Red Subordinate by the hair and was reading off several rules he had undoubtedly broken.

The Obsidian Reaper felt a pair of eyes fall heavily on him before he could spirit himself and the Red Reaper back to their native Reaper Plane.

"You saved the trees," a pair of pale blue eyes, limpid as pools of misty water after a soft rain, were fixed on him. "You saved 'em, you did."

"THAT LITTLE BRAT WAS WEARING MY BARRETTES!" Grell shrieked.

"Those do not belong to you, Sutcliff," the Obsidian Reaper reproved his Subordinate.

"OH, BUT ~~WILL~~IA~~MMMMMM!"

Will grabbed Grell's hair and pulled them forward.

"Wait!" Finny cried, pulling away from Ciel who started at the abrupt interruption in the desperate sobbing that had ceased since the Reaper's appearance. "What's your name, sir? You saved the trees!"

The Reaper known as William T. Spears paused, standing stock-still with perfect posture in the basking glow of the October Moonlight. He turned his head slightly to gaze at the unknown Gardener, adjusting his glasses with an audible **clink**.

"Pardon?" he said.

"I said, you saved the trees, you did!" Finny ran breathlessly to William's side, his eyes glistening, tearstained, like dewy ponds of emotion in the moonlight. "Please sir!" Finny said, tugging on the fine silk sleeve of William's custom-tailored Reaper attire, "Tell me your name!"

"Who's that BRAT touching MY MAN!~~" Grell moaned, his hair still painfully entangled in the ebony-gloved hand of his emotionless Reaper Boss.

"My name is William," William said, turning to look at Finny. He gazed down upon a face of pure human emotion. "I admit that protecting the tress was not my intention. I have no attachments to this human world, natural or otherwise."

"OH!~~" Grell exclaimed, delicate cheeks flushing a shade of brightest peony. "William~~! So COLD!~"

"Shush," William said, cruelly tugging on the hair of his JuniorReaper subordinate. Grell squealed in pain and shrunk to a demure stature in the face of his dominant Senior.

Finny clasped his hands together in front of him, tiny fingers interlacing in an expression of thankfulness and joy. "Well thank you, Mr. William Sir! I won't forget you… I promise!"

William sneered a bit, adjusting his glasses again with a delicate slim black-gloved finger. "Very well then, Boy," he muttered.

"Come, Grell Sutcliff," William boomed, "I have disciplinary action to enforce."

With that, the Reapers disappeared into a magickal flash of blindingly sparkling light, leaving no trace of their presence in the Otherwordly glow of the dark English forest. There was no sound save for the exuberantly relieved breathing of Finny as he stared up at the air into which his dark cold Reaper Savior had disappeared with the other Shinigami Grell Suttcliff.

"Finny!" Ciel called. Ciel was ensconced in the warm interior of the Stagecoach, and ever deeper within the warm safety of his Daemon Butler Servant's strong, yet slender arms. Ciel nestled his face closer into the luxiourious velvet of Sebastian's lapel, whispering softly against the fabric.

"Thank you for saving us all," Ciel said, hot breath coming in lustful gusts against the Daemon's chest. "I… was frightened."

Sebastian's mouth curved in a Daemonically lustful smile as he weaved his pristine, pure-white gloved fingers through his Young Master's hair—how ironic, that such white and pure a fabric be this outfitted to the blackened soul existence of a DAEMON!

"Never fear, my Young Lord," Sebastian said, his fangs glistening in the night as they were unsheathed with hunger for the soul and body of his Young Master. "I am here for you, until the Very End!"

"Oh Sebastian," Ciel said, wrapping his arms around his Daemon Butler's narrow and muscle-hardened slim chest. His heartbeat quickened at the feel of the Daemon's mature, evil body against his young, innocent one. It was only natural that such temptation should strike a Boy so young and pure when faced with such an evil and Magickal power.

"Yes," Sebastian hissed, low and soft like a Biblical Serpent of yore, rife with temptation and bitter, forbidden fruits. He ran his tongue over his own fangs, but then stopped himself—no! He knew that his catlike pupils must be slit and surrounded by the most luxurious ruby glow as his Daemon desire peaked. But he must control himself! It would not be fitting, yet, to sully his Young Lord's innocence. Such a thing would take time, and the Boy was not yet prepared for such a deadly touch of pure Hellfire's Lust.

The reverie had ended just in time. A breathless Finny had caughtg up to the door of the Stagecoach, having run back to check on his Lord and their Butler.

"Master!" Finny cried, his young fresh pale skin slicked with the dew of tension's sweat, "Are you and Sebastian alright?"

"Yes," Ciel said, pulling swiftly away from his seductive Black Butler. "Carry on, Finny. There is work to be done."

"Yes," Sebastian purred, "There IS the issue at hand, of the poisoned confections."

Finny nodded with childlike exuberance, wanting only to please his former secret lover and the Butler he so admired. "Right!" he exclaimed. "Let me steer the Stagecoach faster towards Towne!"

"No need, Young Finny," Sebastian said, with a sweet and almost feminine quirk of his full, soft, pouty pale lips. He patted Finny on the head, ran his fingers through smooth golden locks where lost Barettes had once clipped neat the wild hair. "I will steer the carriage. You sit here with Young Master, and regain your strength."

"Oh! I…" Finny's voice trailed off as he clasped his hands together against his chest. He looked into the carriage at Ciel. A shining blue orb glanced at him, only to look swiftly away.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**That concludes this portion of the story!**_

_**Next chapter will feature the Sexy Junior Reaper Ronald Knox and his backstory and a detour into the Reaper World! Please R&R!**_

_**to be continued….!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Curse of Londinium Towne

**_ALL HALLOW'S EVE_**

**_by Dark Angel Neko_**

**_xXxXxXx_**

**_Chapter Five: The Curse of Londinium Towne_**

**_(flashback)_**

Junior Reaper Ron Knox had always been always been fond of libraries. Before his untimely death in 1502, many centuries before he would be Resurrected as a Reaper, he had been but an orphan on the unkind streets of Londinium. As rumor had it, the Romans had been quite fond of taking adolescent BoySlaves to service the inhuman lusts of the Roman Londiniumians. One in particular, a Mr. Recesswinth, had a taste for young, bi-chromatic-haired BoySlaves.

On the few minutes per day that Mr. Recesswinth sent the young Boy Knox away from his bedchambers, he would wander the halls of the great manor Estate that served as the center of South Londinium. It was here that the BoySlave first learned his Letters.

But it was Latin that he first became familiar with, for it was there that he found Mr. Recesswinth reciting the evil humors of the Daemon linguistics of the time. It was on the day that he wandered the abandoned Manor Libraries for longer than anticipated, only to realize the error of his ways. At a prior time, the Boy Knox had been sentenced to insufferable shifts of servicing the other insatiable Londinium servants of the Recesswinth Manor.

He had hurried back in a sweep of his delicate bare feet down the cold Medieval stone Manor hallway to return to his Master, hoping not to be subject to hold audience with the hellish burn of 100 vile Londiniumian cocks. For he had held such an audience forthwith from the moment of his tardiness, and his Visgothian Master Recesswinth had fed him post-haste to the barking dogs of sexual feasting.

"Master!" the BoySlave Knox cried as he threw open the heavy, dark gnarled and knotted wood oak door to his Master's Bedchambers. "I apologize for being-"

_Carpe Diem Dulce Est Ave Maria!_

The Daemonic hymn that swirled from Mr. Recesswinth's lips was an otherworldly chant.

_DULCE KYRIE MARIA AVE!_

"Master!" the BoySlave shrieked in distress, the blonde ringlets of his two-toned hair fluttering as he careened to an abrupt stop.

There was a swirl of smoke, and Dark Daemonic form appeared in the center of the cold, stone, Medieval BedChambers.

"Young BoySlave," said an inhuman voice, the wails of a thousand crows and cats and spiders singing there in the fog of Daemonship, "be gone. Your Master has summoned me, and he is no more."

The two-toned BoySlave stared at the Daemon without moving.

"Ashes to ashes, and dusts to dusts!" the Daemon chanted, and the BoySlave collapsed.

He had woken up in a coffin 1,000 years later.

Riveted out of his reverie, J.R. Knox started as he replaced the Cinematic Record Book back on the sturdy Reaper Plane shelf.

A dark-cloaked figure had appeared on feet as silent as clouds in the Human World sky.

"J.R. Knox, I presume," the silverette in front of him chuckled. His visage was obscured by the bangs that flopped in front of his strange visage, dark and foreboding yet inviting in its strange, otherworldly effervescent beauty. "Do you make it a habit to ~stand~ in the library staring into space?"

J.R. Knox turned abruptly, clutching his glasses and breathing heavily, staring at the floor. He could feel the tears burning at his eyes as he remembered, and then he felt a bony hand rest on his shoulder.

"Please, let us go to get a nice Cup of Tea," the strange voice said softly. Then cackled ominously, "Just as long as it's not that DIRTY QUEEN'S TEA!"

J.R. Knox nodded shakily.

_**NEXT CHAPTER... SOME GRELLIAM!**_


	6. Chapter 6: 'Neath the Cover of Night

_**ALL HALLOW'S EVE**_

_**by Dark Angel Neko**_

_**WARNINGS: Some sexytimes with William and Grell! Almost a lemon with these two! maybe in a later chapter... =^_^=**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Chapter Six: 'Neath the Cover of Night**_

"~~WILLIAM!~~" Grell whined as William pulled him into the cubicle where Grell had cut out pictures of famous Victorian SuperModels and posted them up on every surface possible. These effete tarts had always made Will jealous, even though he knew that his Reaper Lover admired their hair and nothing more.

"You were eyeing that Daemon, Sutcliff," William growled, carefully placing his spear down in a corner. "And you've made a mess of your work space." He pulled out the rule book and began to read down the list of infractions that the Red Reaper had accumulated in the undesirable lustful work interior where he was supposed to be doing paperwork.

"Once again, disrupting the balance of the Human World and mis-balancing the Soul Ledger by threatening lives not on the To-Die List—"

"But WILLIAM!" Grell cried, shrinking down into the luxuriant soft leather of his ruby-red custom office chair Throne. "I wasn't going to hurt that little boy Brat, I swear~~~!"

"Shush!" William exclaimed, adjusting his glasses angrily. "Plus—parading about like a Strumpet in inappropriate dress! I simply will not have this from a Reaper in my Division!"

"Will~iam…" Grell mumbled, twirling his hair about a gloved hand. Oh, but Sutfcliff DID have that way about him! William felt himself becoming a bit hot 'neath his high collar. He adjusted his tie surreptitiously, using his Reaper Stealth techniques to move so fast as so Grell wouldn't notice his building lust for the prankster Redhead.

Grell curled about the office chair like a Ginger feline, crossing his slender, feminine legs. William knew that smooth thighs and shapely calves were shaved bare, and that Grell was most likely wearing the finest Parisian silk knickers 'neath his thin woolen trouser which fit so tightly against uniform regulation.

"Will~iam…" Grell repeated, his rosy cheeks flushing with sex heat.

The two Reapers locked identical yellow-green God Eyes, and William couldn't help but toss his neatly marked and tabbed Reaper RuleBook to the floor. He knew that the door to Grell's messy office was locked behind them, so he took this opportunity to pounce on his promiscuous and lustful subordinate with gusto possible only in a Divine Being.

"Grell," William whispered against the soft, ladylike lips of his partner. "Why do you torment me so?"

Grell shuddered, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as his body succumbed to the ravishings of lust. Reapers did not actually need to breathe; however Grell couldn't help the deep gasps which rumbled forth from his Divine Lungs as he wrapped his arms and legs around his neatly-suited Senior.

Lips met lips as they kissed in a passionate clash of mouths, wet hot tongues exploring one another as they thrashed about in the office chair. William pressed his slender, toned body against Grells, and Grell could feel the sexily-etched lines of Williams' taut six-pack against his own. Oh, but William darling had been to the Reaper Company Gym lately!

"You're the one who torments!~~~" Grell keened, breathless as Will pressed hot, wet, passionate kisses along Grell's neckline which sent shivers of white-hot loaded pleasure shooting straight through Grell's body to his hardening Cock. "Oh my Will, so cold, if only you'd LOVE me then I'd stop~~ acting up so~~~"

"Silence," William said, grasping a fistful of the satin, flaming red mane. It was soft as rose petals in his hands, even through the gloves. Grell brushed his hands over Williams' nipples, hardened to sensitive stiff peaks even though the layers of fabric that comprised Will's neat and freshly-crisp pressed attire.

William gasped with pleasure, and then turned away. His own need ached hard between his legs, but he mustn't give in!

Grell was leaning back in the chair, panting, his candy-stiped dandy bowtie askew, hard cock straining against the front of his pantaloons. He was certainly a luscious sight there, sprawled in his chair, yet!

"Good night, Mr. Sutcliff," William said coldly, adjusting his glasses.

"But~~ but WILL~~!" Grell cried out in lust and longing. But it was too late.

William closed the door on the way out of Grell's office, but not before collecting his Rule Book and Spear.

_** xXxXx**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED! next chapter will be back to Ciel and Sebby! Also might include a new character... we'll see what happens! =^_^=**_


End file.
